peelfandomcom-20200213-history
06 January 1995
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-01-06 ; Comments *Three recordings are available the first (a) has just over 94 minutes available in total. The Intro to the show is missing from this recording. The second (b) covers the first 2 hours 20 minutes of the show. The intro to the show is also missing from this recording. The third covers the final two-thirds of the show. *John reveals that he was once knocked down by a hit and run driver, causing him to lose some brain fluid. *JP plays Elvis to celebrate what would have been his 60th birthday. He finds his later films 'strictly terrible'. *He's also still opening Christmas cards. *Much to his surprise John has had an early morning phone call from Harvey Sid Fisher. Sessions *Thrush Puppies, one and only session. Recorded 1994-11-08. No known commercial release. *Smog, #1. Recorded 1994-11-20. No known commercial release. The track 'Your New Friend' is not included on either recording. Tracklisting *'File a '''begins near start and '''File b' begins 1 minute into first track *Morganistic; 'Crimes & Misdemeanours (CD-Fluids Amniotic)' (Input Neuron Musique) :(JP: 'Slight hiccup at the start of the programme, but you can't be fantastic all the time.') *Autohaze: 'Way Out There (CD-Magneto)' (Summershine) *Thrush Puppies: 'Offside' (Peel Session) *Badman: 'War For '94 (12 inch)' (IQ) *Elvis Presley: 'Lawdy Miss Clawdy' :(JP: 'Elvis before he became chucklesome.') *(trailer for Andy Kershaw) *Smog: 'My Family' (Peel Session) *Black Dog: 'Tahr (2xLP-Spanners)' (Warp) *(10.30 p.m. news) *Huevos Rancheros: 'Jezebel (split single EP with Vice Barons )' (Demolition Derby) *(John treats us to his own brief rendition of Frankie Laine's vocal version of this...after confusing him with Frankie Howerd) *Free Kitten: 'Rock Of Ages (LP-Nice Ass)' (Wiiija) *Hardfloor: 'Kangaroos & Bubbles (CD-Respect)' (Harthouse) *Thrush Puppies: 'Mayqueen' (Peel Session) (tape flip in the middle of this) *U Brown: 'Weather Balloon' (7 inch) (Sampalue) :(JP: 'A generous helping of surface noise, but not enough for me really. :The Pig was May Queen once when she was a little girl, at St. Walburgers, Shipley, Yorks., and the photograph of that is one of my most treasured possessions.') *Mold: 'Sonic Youth At Disneyworld (EP-Sonic Youth At Disneyworld)' (Funky Mushroom) *Lord Of Hardcore: 'Attack The Dancefloor (Compilation CD-Hardcore Hell Vol. 2)' (Evolution) :(JP: 'I played football in Cumbernauld, you know, in a team which also included Noel Edmonds. A few years ago now, it must be said.') *'File c' begins during next track *Smog: 'A Jar Of Sand' (Peel Session) *Tom & Tom: 'Down Force (12 inch)' (Deep Red Recordings) :(JP: 'This next is by Skip Bifferty. Now, old, old listeners to the programme will remember Skip Bifferty, probably, because they were much featured on the programmes I did at the end of the 1960s, Top Gear the programmes were called, and when they put out their only LP, I wrote the sleeve notes, and I was reading them again the other day, and pompous and self-serving they were too. My goodness me! I'm glad you can't read them. One of those lessons I learned too late, actually, not to write sleeve notes for records, because they do tend to come back and haunt you, but the LP has been reissued, thankfully without my sleeve notes, on Essex Records, and here's a track from it. It sounded pretty neat to me.') *Skip Bifferty: 'Time Track (CD-Skip Bifferty)' (Essex) :(JP: 'My only New Year's resolution, really, in addition to the usual one of trying to lose weight, was to try and find somewhere that I can go on Friday nights other than to the small hotel where I have to go to in Paddington. It's perfectly acceptable, rather a nice hotel, as a matter of fact, I enjoy going there up to a point, but you always feel as though you ought to go somewhere where there are amusing people, you can sip a glass of red wine, and talk a load of nonsense far into the night. And I've not really managed to do that over the past two or three years. You get depressed about it: I think the number three man in the Melody Maker Poll ought to be doing something more interesting than just trekking off to a hotel. But last Friday, I went to a hotel just around the corner for a change because I didn't need to be in the place that I need to be in...feeling fairly fed up, as you do, and I got in there, and the chap behind the counter, who was on reception, a most amiable man, and we fell to talking, and it turned out that he came from Zambia, and he was astonished to hear that I knew something of Zambian bands, not nearly enough, and he did sort of say that he might possibly be going back to Zambia, and that he could bring me some Zambian records back with him when he returned. I shall certainly hold him to this.') *Shalawambe: 'Chingolongolo (Compilation LP-Zambia! An Introduction To Shalawambe, Amayenge And More )' (Mondeca) *Thrush Puppies: 'Guilty' (Peel Session) *Prophets Of Da City: 'Dalleh Flet 2 (CD-Age Of Truth)' (Ghetto Ruff) *Dirty Boots: 'Seems Like Shadow Stuff (EP-Frankenbootie)' (Elefant) *(11.30 p.m. news) *'File a' ends *Hillbilly Devilspeak: 'Revenge Of The Micronauts (7 inch)' (BGR) *(recording (b) tape flip) *Oval: 'Mediaton (CD-Systemisch)' (Mille Plateaux) *Smog: 'My Shell' (Peel Session) *Urusei Yatsura: 'It Is (CD Mini Album-All Hail Urusei Yatsura)' (Tiny Superhero) *Slipmatt: 'Hear Me (Compilation CD-DJs Unite Vol. 1)' (Rogue Trooper) *Wingtip Sloat: 'Slouching Towards Dulles (LP-Chewyfoot)' (VHF) *Blind Willie's Johnson: 'Married Woman (7 inch-Oops)' (Unclean) *Junior Tucker: 'Why (7 inch)' (Digital B) *Thrush Puppies: 'Tart/Bint' (Peel Session) *June: 'All Of Me (7 inch-Genius)' (Squealer) *'O' Rang: 'An Ocean Ahead (12 inch - Spoor EP)' (Echo) *Guitar Wolf: 'Jett Rock (LP-Kung Fu Ramone)' (Bag Of Hammers) *Firefox & 4-Tree: 'Warning (12 inch EP-Warning)' (Philly Blunt) *'File b' ends *Handsome Family: 'Arlene (CD-Odessa)' (Carrot Top) *Leftfield: 'Melt (2xCD-Leftism)' (Liberation) *Gregory Isaacs: 'Don't Call Me Baldhead (LP-Unattended)' (Pow Wow) *Smog: 'Your New Friend' (Peel Session) *East River Pipe: 'Walking The Dog (CD-Poor Fricky)' (Sarah) *Mekon: 'Last Breath (Electro Re-Skank) (Compilation CD-Give 'Em Enough Dope Volume Two)' (Wall Of Sound) *'File c' ends File ;Name *a) Peel Show 1995-01-06 a & b *b) Peel Show 1995-01-06 (incomplete) *c) 1995-01-06 Peel Show LE702.mp3 ;Length *a) 00:46:57, 00:47:29 *b) 02:21:39 *c) 02:05:00 ;Other *a) File created from CB070 of 500 Box. Track listing completed with reference to Lorcan's Home Page, with many thanks to him. *b) Many thanks to Isector. *c) Created from LE702 of Lee Tapes, digitised by digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available *a) Part a, Part b *b) Mooo *c) Mooo Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:500 Box Category:Isector